


Airhead

by jeonslily



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward First Times, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Confessions, Kageyama is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonslily/pseuds/jeonslily
Summary: Kageyama wore his jacket and picked up his bag,"Pick up your stuff Hinata, you're coming with me." Hinata blushed,'' Where are we going?" ''My house, my parents aren't home tonight and I don't think I'll be able to sleep anyway because seeing you pant and squirm under my touch has turned me on."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 91





	Airhead

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. this story did really well on my wattpad so i decided to post it here too.

" Yes!!" another one of Hinata's freakish spikes had been successful. Even though they acted like rivals, it was pretty obvious that no one was closer to Kageyama than Hinata (vice versa). And somehow Kageyama felt more than just a brotherly bond with Hinata but he was freaked out by his feelings , he was never really good with feelings and was not able to fully comprehend what he 'had' for Hinata.

''Did you see that? it went like ' POW' and then 'whoosh' and then 'wham!" Kageyama rolled his eyes . " Whatever dumbass'' ''hehehehe.....wait!! Who do you think you're calling an airhead?!" And then their bickering started all over again......this was never gonna end....those two were always arguing but deep inside, they cared for each other more than anything.

''Oii!! ...break it up you two .... it's getting late, clean up and go get some rest '' said Coach Ukai. "Yes coach", they both responded in unison, bowing.

Hinata entered the storage room to get himself a broom and Kageyama followed. ''Hey Hinata what do you think of me?" Kageyama asked out of the blue, with a very serious expression on his face. ''Ehh?? what do you mean?" " I'm asking you what you think of me, airhead." " I know that!! but why would you ask that out of the blue??"

Suddenly , Hinata was pinned to the wall " because I'm in love with you Hinata , I've been trying to figure out what I've been feeling for you and I want you to love me too, I want you to need me like I need you, do you understand that?" Hinata's eyes were wide as he stared into Kageyama's, when he did not get a reply , Kageyama tightened his grip on Hinata's wrists and slowly leaned closer and closer, until his lips were only an inch away from Hinata's. Hinata could feel Kageyama's hot breath and right in that moment, Hinata realised that he loved him too. 

Kageyama had cornered Hinata and pressed his lips to Hinata's. Hinata whimpered and moaned until Kageyama finally pulled apart . "Kiss me back" Hinata had wanted to kiss back but had been too surprised to do so. Hinata nodded and Kageyama's eyes lit up and he smiled ( a normal smile) and then he attacked Hinata's lips again, this time Hinata kissed back.

After pulling away, the two boys looked at each other, panting and blushing and then Kageyama started kissing Hinata's neck fiercely.

Hinata squirmed and moaned from under him. " Kage- mm -yama -- stop ---mm" This was surely gonna leave marks and Hinata prayed that his shirt's collar would be enough to cover them . Kageyama finally stopped and looked at Hinata's neck, quite satisfied with his work.

Kageyama wore his jacket and picked up his bag ," Pick up your stuff Hinata, you're coming with me''. Hinata was confused ,''Where are we going?" ''My house , my parents aren't home tonight and I don't think I'll be able to sleep because seeing you pant and squirm under my touch has turned me on''. Hinata blushed '' O-okay''.

Once home, Kageyama captured Hinata's lips with his own once again. At first , the kiss was sloppy and there was a lot of tongue but then it turned intense and heated, Kageyama explored each and every inch of Hinata's mouth, Hinata was a moaning mess under him.

Kageyama loved this feeling , the feeling of Hinata's skin under him , the way Hinata moaned each time Kageyama sucked on his tongue. Kageyama finally broke apart when the need for air grew too intense. Kageyama looked at Hinata who's breathing was ragged , cheeks were flushed and his hair covered his eyes. Just looking at Hinata's face made Kageyama's lust for him grow and he hurriedly pulled Hinata's shirt off of him. ''Kageyama stop.." Hinata said , covering his bare body.

But Kageyama didn't stop, instead he started planting open-mouthed kisses on Hinata's neck. ''Please...'' Hinata whimpered and that's when Kageyama looked up at Hinata's desperate, embarrassed face. He instantly grew worried , '' What's wrong , are you okay? Did I hurt you?" "im a little nervous,'' Hinata said ,'' do you know what ur doing?"

Kageyama smiled and to Hinata's surprise , it was a normal smile, in fact, it was a beautiful, heartwarming smile and Hinata almost instantly felt at ease. '' Don't worry , I'd never hurt you like that , I'll take it slowly, I uh kinda did some research so you'll be okay." Hinata's eyes widened, that was the sweetest thing Kageyama had ever said , Hinata grabbed Kageyama's neck , pulling him into a hug. " I love you , Kageyama."  
" I love you too ".

Kageyama then continued planting sloppy kisses down Hinata's neck.

Kageyama then proceeded to make hickeys on his neck , sucking , biting and licking on the sweet skin. He smirked ,'' You taste good, airhead" Hinata blushed , ''Shut up , its unfair''. Kageyama looked confused ,'' what is?" " You took all my clothes off ,'' he pouted ,'' you're still wearing yours.''

Kageyama grinned ,'' Want 'em off that bad , Shoyou?" So now they were on the first name basis, Hinata was happy. Would it be okay if he called him by his first name too, it would be right? "Just take them off , Tobio~''

Kageyama looked happy too. Really really happy. Kageyama took his pants off , both boys now only in their boxers. Hinata couldn't help but stare at Kageyama's gorgeous body and at the huge bulge quite visible through his boxers. He felt nervous yet again and incredibly self-conscious. Kageyama seemed to see through that and comforted him with a sweet peck on the lips.

''Since we don't have lube , we're gonna use saliva , so can you uh suck me, Hinata?" Hinata turned tomato red. "Y-yeah" Hinata was more than eager to do it , he pulled Kageyama's boxers off , revealing his huge dick. Hinata stared at it , how was it gonna fit?! He gave an experimental lick to the tip , causing Kageyama to curse under his breath as he bit his lip to hold his moans in, which gave Hinata the confidence to continue. He started running his tongue all over it , grazing his teeth every so often , he then started sucking it , taking in as much as he could and stroking the rest with his free hand . " It feels so good... Aah I'm gonna cum", Kageyama warned , tugging at Hinata's hair . But Hinata made no move to stop, instead moving faster, driving Kageyama to the edge.

Kageyama came in Hinata's mouth and he came hard. "Was that okay?" Hinata asked, obviously proud of himself for making Kageyama cum. Kageyama was breathing heavily and his face was flushed,''yes ".

''Are you ready?" Kageyama asked. Hinata was now completely naked, his butt was positioned in front of Kageyama, he nodded, biting his lip in anticipation. Kageyama sucked his middle finger, coating it with his saliva and then he slowly inserted it inside Hinata. Hinata gasped ,'' it feels weird''. Kageyama started making scissoring motions inside him using two fingers now , stretching him out , preparing him. He took them out and then replaced them with his dick , slowly entering the tip and then thrusting his whole member deep inside him. ''Aah'', Hinata moaned out .'' It hurts..''

Kageyama planted soothing kisses down Hinata's back. After a few moments , when Hinata had adjusted , Kageyama started moving inside him with powerful thrusts, Hinata moaned , asking for more. He kept thrusting until both boys were at their limit. ''I'm about to cum..'' Kageyama told Hinata. ''m-me too,'' Hinata panted.

Kageyama pulled out and came on Hinata's back while using his left hand to make sure Hinata came at the same time. Exhausted, the two boys collapsed next to each other ''That was great" ."Yeah, it was." "My butt hurts'', Hinata whined. Kageyama laughed ,''Sorry , I was a bit too rough for your first time.'' '' You better be sorry, Tobio~'' '' Don't act like you didn't like it". Hinata pouted,''I'm exhausted". "Me too'', and soon Hinata was falling asleep, "I love you, Tobio."  
"I love you too Shoyo.''


End file.
